Chronicles of Uchiha Sasuke : The Tides of Darkness
by Omega Pheonix
Summary: During the battle with Naruto at the Valley of the End , a certain someone gets killed and that changes things for Sasuke .Instead of leaving Konoha what if Sasuke stayed ? Instead of being trained by Orochimaru , what if he was trained by Danzo ? What if he joined the ANBU Root ? What as Sasuke uncoveres his destiny ! Note : This will be a much darker Sasuke !
1. A change in tides Part 1

**Hey Guys! This fanfic follows Sasuke starting from the Valley of the End fight . He's going to be slighty over-powered but his abilities are going to be balanced . Enjoy!**

* * *

Both Sasuke and Naruto stood on the opposite ends of Valley of The End , with Sasuke standing on Madara Uchiha's statue foot and Naruto on Hashirama Senju's statue foot . Sasuke was in his Cursed Seal Level 2 state while Naruto was in his One Tailed Fox Cloak .

Sasuke prepared his Chidori , while Naruto prepared his Rasengan -though with only one hand .Sasuke soon infused his Cursed Seal chakra into his Chidori which soon made a sound like 1000 birds flapping " Flapping Chidori!" Sasuke said as he stared Naruto with a cold dark look . Naruto infused his NineTails Chakra into his Rasengan ,which turned into a vermillion colour . "Rasengan!" said Naruto as he stared into Sasuke's Sharingan , determined to bring back his lost brother .(meaning lost friend)

Both jumped at the same time , Sasuke's wings propelled his forward while Naruto's cloak gave him a significant boost . From opposite ends , they came flying over to each other knowing that who ever's attack was the strongest , would win the Jutsu clash. But suddently , as Naruto and Sasuke were 5 meters away from each other , there was blood everywhere , Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he realized what was happening . Sasuke too was shocked as a pink haired girl stared widely at Sasuke's face .

* * *

"S-Sakura !" Sasuke said as his Flapping Chidori pierced her abdomen . "Ahhhh" Naruto said as he was in shock at what just happened . Both Sasuke and Naruto ceased their attacks and landed on the water . With Sasuke's hand still in Sakura's abdomen , he asked her ,"Sakura ! Why!? , why did you do this!" Sasuke said in anger and frustration .

" I couldn't let you and Naruto fight each other . I-I knew that I had to stop you , you've always been one of m-my closest f-friends " Sakura said as she coughed up blood violently . "I'm sorry Sasuke , but I couldn't let you leave the village , even if it meant putting my life on the line for the sake of you coming back to the village!" *cough* *cough*.

"Sakura you idiot !" Sasuke shouted as he began to cry . "You shouldn't have done that !" "I had to Sasuke , I had t-to…" Sakura said quietly . Naruto in the meanwhile was processing what had just happened . His best friend Sasuke , has just fatally wounded his other closest friend Sakura .

The rage that filled Naruto began to surface ," This is what you wanted right Sasuke ! " . Sasuke looked at Naruto as he was overcome with guilt and grief , his eyes began to burn causing him to scream "Arrrrr! My eyes , they burn ! What's happening to me! " Sasuke's eyes began to change. A red star formed with circular points in each eye . (Sasuke's mangekyou in the Manga and anime) .

* * *

Sakura then passed on , unable to to tell Sasuke that she loved him . "Naruto's anger skyrocketed , "Saaaaakkkkurrrraaaaa!" Naruto screamed as two more Fox cloack tails formed aroung his Chakra Shroud . The water evaporated violently and was pushed away by the chakra released from naruto's body . He had now entered his 3 tailed Chakra Fox Cloak mode .

Sasuke had just manifested his Mangekyou Sharingan .'These eyes , I can see chakra more clearly now , is this the Mangekyou ? But how did I awaken it !? I killed Sakura yet I-I felt a tremendous amount of grief and sorrow ! I've never felt anything for her ! Yet I've awoken this power . Could it be I had suspended feelings for her ? Feelings that I've never experienced before ? Snap out of this Sasuke ! You've awoken the ancient power of the Uchiha Clan , I'll use this power to subdue Naruto . I refuse to be arrested for killing my teammate! Naruto's my only hope ! I have to subdue him now!'

Naruto quickly speed blitzed Sasuke and uppercutted him , Sasuke saw his movements ,but couldn't force his body to move fast enough he then flew about 100m in the air and landed on top of the Madara's Statues head . Naruto followed In pursuit determined to avenge Sakura . Sasuke jumped back several meters to get some distance between him and Naruto . Naruto soon landed on top of the statue aswell . Staring at Sasuke , he could see that cold look in his eyes and something different ."What happened to your eyes!? Answer me!"

"Hm. This is the pinnacle of the power that the Uchiha wield ! The Mangekyou Sharingan!" Sasuke said coldly with a smirk on his face . " So those eyes are the reason you wanted to kill me! To kill your closest friend so that you could get some stupid eyes! You fool ! Sa-" . but he was cut short as he saw Sasuke's left eye bleed . " You know nothing Naruto! These eyes will give me power to kill Itachi ! And I won't let you or anyone stop me ! Do you hear me , Narutooooooo!"

* * *

As soon as Sasuke shouted, he felt his left eye burst with powerful chakra emanating from it which soon took the form of black flames that engulfed Naruto . "What the-" Sasuke said in shock . Naruto screamed violently as the flames burned through his chakra cloak . He then gave a powerful roar which pushed the black flames away from his body . " Damn you Sasuke ! " Naruto said as he was regaining his composure .

"Those black flames are just like Itachi's , I guess you two have the same jutsu !" Naruto said , staring at Sasuke . " You've seen Itachi use this jutsu !? No wonder you knew how to counter it!" . " I didn't know how to counter it ! I just used my instinct that's all ! And it is with this instinct , that I'll avenge Sakura!"

'What does he mean when he says instinct ? It's as though he's referring to some dark power that he possesses!' Sasuke continued to search for answers to Naruto's statement. Meanwhile the Nine tails sealed in Naruto began to release an enormous amount of Killer Intent , which Sasuke soon began to sense . 'Uhh! It's just like that time with Orochimaru – back in the Forest Of Death - this killer intent ! This is what he was talking about ! The "instinct" he was talking about was his killer intent!"

Naruto's skin suddenly began to peel off , as his Chakra Cloak began to increase in size . ' I have to put an end to this now ! I have to find Naruto's source of power and shut it down!' As soon as Sasuke said this , he attempted to put Naruto under a Sharingan genjutsu , even though he couldn't cast genjutsu , he had hoped that his new Mangekyou would relinquish this weakness .

His right eye began spinning wildly and as soon as Naruto made eye contact , Sasuke cast his genjutsu . Something happened , which he never thought would happen , he entered Naruto's mindscape !

* * *

**There you have it folks , please review and comment !**


	2. A change in tides Part 2

As Sasuke entered Naruto's mindscape , he found himself in a place that was dark , gloomy and had an ominous sensation to it . He was standing on what appeared to be water .'Where am I?' Sasuke asked himself ,'What is this place ? If it's Naruto's mind then why is it so dark , cold and what's that feeling?'

Sasuke asked himself many questions , but there was no time for for that . He came into Naruto's mind to shut it off and surpress Naruto's chakra using genjutsu , but what he didn't know was that it wasn't Naruto's chakra that he had to surpress , it was the kyuubi's!

As Sasuke explored Naruto's mindscape , the water beneath him began to boil and was pushed back by a tremendous force . "What ever's causing this is coming from the direction in front of me ! Though I can't see anything ! Even my Sharingan can't see through the darkness ! Where the hell are you Naruto !"

Sasuke began running to the source of the chaos that was causing havoc in Naruto's mindscape . As he got closer and closer , he felt an ominous feeling that kept on growing and growing . The water soon began to create a weird noise . The noise was that of water boiling and had a burning sensation which made Sasuke uneasy . ' I have a bad feeling about this.' Sasuke thought as he kept running to the source of the chaos .

'I think I see something up ahead !' Sasuke continued to run , knowing the longer he's in here , the more chakra his Mangekyou is draining from him for using Tsukuyomi .

He kept on running until he saw something up ahead . ' I see something , yeah !' Sasuke thought to himself before hearing a scream of agony "Aaaaaarrrrrghhh!" A voice screamed , as though the person was in pain . "Naruto ! Narutooooo!" Sasuke screamed alout . He continued to run up ahead until he was stopped by a gruesome sight . "Arg , arg " Sasuke buffered as he saw a Gigantic cage with a paper in the middle that had the word "Seal" on it .

But that was not the sight that disturbed Sasuke , it was the sight of a huge arm , composed of red boiling bubbles , with a gigantic claw which composed of the same substance as it's arm . In it's palm it held an unconscious blonde boy . It seemed to be dragging him to its cage." That's ..." Sasuke couldn't utter the words , as he was in shock . "The Nine Tailed Fox!" Sasuke said in horror . " That's the source of his power!"

FLASHBACk

Sasuke was weakend , beaten and unable to move after his recent encounter with a Rain Shinobi who had been Orochimaru at the time , during the Forest Of Death challenge in the Chuunin exams . The Rain Shinobi had summoned a gigantic snake . "Kukuku ! Sasuke-kun , this is the end for you child , you weak pathetic child ! And to think there was hope for you !" Said the Rain Shinobi . ' This is the end ! I can't move ! He's way out of my league ! This is the end!' Sasuke thought in horror as he was now about to die .

The snake suddently charged toward Sasuke at a very fast speed . But suddenly it was stopped in it's tracks as it charged at Sasuke who had been on a gigantic tree . "What the-' Sasuke's eyes widended as he saw Naruto , his own teammate , the kid whom he had called weakling all this time actually saved him from impending doom . " You okay , Scaredy Cat!?" Naruto said with a smirk as his backside had been used to stop the snake's movement . His eyes were red , revealing a more animalistic Naruto . ' That power ! That strength ! Where'd he get it from !' Sasuke thought as he saw his loser-teammate saving his ass .

FLASHBACK END

' So back then , all those times , he used this power to save him- no us from death !' Sasuke thought as he watched Naruto being dragged into the beast's cage . "Naruto !" Sasuke said as he ran to Naruto . He tried to forcefully pull him out of the grasp of the beast but the beast's hand wouldn't budge .

"Kukuku ! " Said the Kyuubi . Sasuke was frozen still as he was overcome with fear after hearing the beasts voice . " An Uchiha I see . Kukuku , well then won't you use that sharingan of yours to try to tame me !?" Said the demon as it pulled naruto further in . Naruto was a few meters away from the cages bars . Sasuke knew should Naruto be dragged past those bars , it would be the end for him .

"No you won't " said the Kyuubi ." You are weak , nothing but a weak brat ! Those eyes of yours have caused me pain and agony that I shall soon return a hundred fold !" The Kyuubi's grip tightened as Naruto reached the bars while in the Kyuubi's grasp .

"You say I'm weak you demon ! I'll show you the power of the very clan that has the ability to control you ! You are a slave to those with the blessed eyes!" As soon as Sasuke said this , the Kyuubi's chakra could be felt increasing and it's killing intent became so great , that even the subconscious Naruto began to scream while in his own mindscape .

Sasuke focused chakra to his left eye , which began to rotate and transformed into the Mangekyou which began to bleed again . "Burn" Sasuke whispered , as black flames burned the Kyuubi's blubbly arm , which cause it to release it's grip on naruto as it's bubbly arm was servered thanks to the black flames burning through it .

Naruto fell into the water and Sasuke collapsed into the water as well , as the Kyuubi gave a powerful roar . It's grip on Naruto had been severed , thus Naruto wouldn't have access to it's chakra during that brief period . Sasuke collapsed into the water as he felt his body drained of it's chakra , even the cursed seal had receded the moment he used Tsukuyomi to enter Naruto's mindscape . With no chakra available any longer , the genjutsu ended and Sasuke was ejected out of Naruto's mindscape .

Laying on the ground back in reality he saw Naruto's Kyuubi chakra recede back into his body and the kyuubi's presence faded . The tails disappeared and so did Naruto's Fox Cloak . ' It worked!' Sasuke thought to himself . Too tired to even put a smirk on his face , his vision slowly became black and he passed out.


End file.
